


Split

by BeautifulLightning (ArchangelRoman)



Category: Halloweentown, Harries Twins
Genre: Backfired Spells, Cloning Potions, Comedy, Enchantments, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Porn, Romance-ish, Smut, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/BeautifulLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul meets a guy at a Frat Party at Witch University. He exchanges numbers with this guy, opting to use a pen because due to the liquor, he couldn't really operate his cellphone or remember the locking code. So he used the pen that his best friend gives him and the other guy accidentally keeps it. Paul goes to get it back and he is not prepared when the door to the dormitory opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

He stands outside the door, probably looking like a maniac the way he paces back and forth in front of it. It’s just that the pen was so special to him, and he was sure of it, _positive_ that let that guy from the frat party borrow it. At first he didn’t care. Why would he? It was just a stupid pen. Except it wasn’t, actually, it was very important to him and he had to get it back.

He squeezes his hands together, fisting them and then releasing them to relieve some of the tension in his body. After several seconds of this, he decides that he’s ready. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the dorm room door three quick times.

“One second,” a voice calls out.

His stomach does a nervous fluttering thing that he can’t control. He closes his eyes and imagines the brown hair flowing through his fingers, pink, beautiful lips locked with his own, and those gorgeous brown eyes that—

The door opens a crack and the guy leans on it. Said guy had damp brown hair, almost black due to the water and gorgeous brown eyes followed by beautiful pink lips. His eyes travel south and he finds a nearly endless sea of creamy, white skin flushed with pink due to the steam from a nice hot shower.

“May I help you?” The guy asks in the most attractive British accent ever.

It takes him a minute because his brain just shorted out. Just as the door was closing, he throws out a hand to catch it. “Wait!”

Arching a brow, the guy opens the door again, wider this time to reveal that he is in nothing but a flimsy, white hotel towel resting low on his hips to reveal the makings of a V shape.  It could fall off at any moment.  “Yes?” the guy asks, amused.

“Um,” he swallows, throat suddenly dry. “I’m Paul, from the party yesterday? You’re Jack, right?”

The guy seems confused for a moment before something akin to recognition sparks in his eyes. “Right, Paul... Long time no see. What’re you doing here?”

Paul bites his lips, eyes trailing downward again and back up in an instant as he catches himself. “Well, um, see, I think you have something of mine—a pen. Normally, I wouldn’t track someone down for a pen, but this one’s special, you know? My friend gave it to me before he moved to San Bernardino and—well it’s just really special to me and I’d really like it back.”

“Of course,” Jack nods in understanding. “Right this way.” He then opens the door wide and steps back to let Paul inside.

The inside of the dorm was pretty large for a dorm, but otherwise standard,  you know, if furnished mahogany wood floors and desks, practically invisible windows and an expensive looking technology was standard? The window sits facing the door, dividing the room, and placed so that once you walk in you have a view of the university’s campus. The floors were polished, not a scratch on them while the desks had multiple. The room was mirrored, Paul noted, exactly the same on both sides, right down to the identical, expensive looking laptops.

Paul stands awkwardly in the center of the room whilst he watches Jack stride confidently over to what he assumes is his side of the room. So wrapped up in watching him, Paul almost couldn’t hear Usher in the background singing, _There Goes My Baby_.

Jack turns back to Paul with a smile. “You know, you can sit down.”

“Oh.” He sits down and glances about the room. There were various potions and pictures across the walls on bulletin boards. He saw a few of Jack and his friends. What he didn’t expect was the fact that Jack’s hair, in every picture, seemed to be done to the right. When Paul looks at him now, his hair is done to the left. Odd, he thought. He brushed it off though. “So, you find it yet?”

At the dresser, Jack snaps his fingers. “Nope, I can’t find it.” He turns back to Paul and gives him a wolfish grin. “But may I offer you something to drink?” Making his way over to the mini-fridge, he stopped and turned facing halfway towards Paul and halfway towards the fridge. When he pulled the fridge door open, an askew piece of the handle caught his towel and pulled it off from around his hips. “See something you like?” he asks with a grin, gesturing at the opened mini-fridge that revealed various drinks and snacks.

Obviously Paul looked. He freaking _looked_ and he was not ashamed, except he was, but he wasn’t. Jack obviously felt that towel drop and he’d _wanted_ Paul to look. It wasn’t a crime. Unless looking fucking fantastically beautiful was a crime, then Jack should be incarcerated. But it wasn’t a crime; it was, in fact, torture. Worse than that, it was teasing. “Umm, whatever you have is fine.”

Then Jack does the most insane, absurd, vulgar, completely and totally fucking _hottest_ thing ever. He bends over so slowly, it’s only intentional for Paul to get a look, he’s sure of it, and then he grabs the coke. He shuts the fridge and makes his way back over to Paul. And Paul tries not to look at his dick, but then who was he kidding, he was totally looking. “Here you go,” Jack says all bright smiles and innocent eyes. It’s like he didn’t know he was walking around butt naked. “I love cola.”

“Thank you,” Paul said and accepted the drink. He didn’t drink it though, because Jack was right there with his cock out and flopping about right in Paul’s face teasing him and taunting him. He was going to grab it. He lifted a hand—and opened his soda.

Jack watched, clearly he was amused. “You know you can drink it too.”

“Oh.” He sips at his soda, afraid of drinking too much or too fast because Jack might do something else that might make him choke, like walking over to his dresser and pulling out a dildo to fuck himself with whilst trying to have a normal conversation.

Jack does walk back over to his dresser, the exact same one he was at before, opens a drawer, and pulls out Paul’s pen that was, very obviously, _right there_. “Found it,” Jack announces and turns back to Paul. Instead of tossing the pen like any other person would, Jack walks all the way over to the bed, sits next to Paul so they are thigh-to-thigh and offers the pen.

With shaking hands, Paul reaches over and he accepts the pen with a barely audible “thanks” in Jack’s direction before looking away. He expected to get his pen and go, what he didn’t expect was for Jack’s second hand to reach up and rest on his upper thigh, very close to his erect cock. In shock, Paul quickly turns back to Jack for some sort of explanation.

“You’re very welcome, Paul.” And Jack grins and it’s so fucking beautiful that Paul wants to throw him onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress and beyond. But he doesn’t, because that would be rape... or rather, not in this case anyway. It still wouldn’t be moral.

There was just so much sexual tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. On instinct, Paul fisted his hands but forgot that he had a soda can in his hand and the coke became a fountain as it bubbled over and spilled down Paul’s hands, arms, and onto his jeans and crotch. “Fuck! Sorry!” Paul sits still, not knowing what to do but not letting the soda that pooled into his crotch spill through to the bed sheets. “Do you have a towel, or something?”

Jack tilts his head to the side, watching the cola. Without warning he gets on his knees in between Paul’s legs and lets the tip of his tongue glide out to lap at the cola. At the first taste, he moans obscenely before puckering his lips and literally sucking the drink from Paul’s jean clad crotch.

Paul watches, achingly hard and still he does nothing. He knows Jack feels his erection, because he can feel Jack’s lips there. He seriously doesn’t know what to do in this situation because there was in no way when he came up here prepared for this. Just as he was about to say something, the door to the dorm bursts open and in storms... Jack? But Jack was... but apparently not. There couldn’t be two Jacks. Which was the real? Who did he shoot?!

“Finn, what the hell are you doing?” Surprise-Jack asked. He slammed the door shut as wandering bodies attempted to peer in the room.

Paul looks down to... Jack—no, it was Finn, right? Fuck! He was all sorts discombobulated now.

“I’m drinking soda,” Finn answered with a cheeky smile. “Wants some?”

Paul wants to stand up and bolt, he really does, but Jack—Finn—a beautiful, English male was in between his legs and basically begging to suck his cock. Obviously he didn’t want to leave just yet. But he did want answers. “What the hell is going on here?” he demanded.

Jack looked over to Paul as if just recognizing he was there, then recognition lit up and he smiled. “Paul! Hey, I didn’t think you’d... be here. I mean, I thought you would call first but... Why are you here?”

Still confused, he raised the pen that was in his hand. “I forgot my pen,” he says flatly. He shakes his head and stands up now, feeling the soda dripping through the denim and onto his skin. “Are you going to answer my question?”

Jack scratches at the back of his neck while he blushes a beautiful shade of rose. “I cast a spell to remove the negative parts of myself, for the Spell casting course? See, they were supposed to be just raw, negative emotions that were supposed to go into a jar. Well the jar that my other side got into just so happened to be a cloning potion I was working on and thus, Finn was born.”

Paul stares blankly. “I just came back for my pen...” Even he didn’t believe his own lies. He wanted to see Jack, to get to know him, to grab his ass and bend him over and lick him open and fuck him raw. He was getting hard just thinking about it again.

 “But that’s not why you came back is it, Paul?” Before Paul could answer, Finn continues, “You want me, don’t you? You want us.”

Paul stutters. Where the hell had that mood come from? Jack was sweet, energetic, and sort of... beautiful, really. This version of him, Finn, was confident, daring, and so damn _sexy._ And still, staring Jack in the eye, he said nothing. He hadn’t a need to say a thing apparently because Finn seemed just fine with talking. “Well,” he cut off on a gasp.  Finn nibbled on his ear.

Paul watches Jack as Jack watches him. Finn is behind Paul, naked and from the feel of it, hard. He’s rubbing his hands all over Paul’s body, enticing him. He’s ashamed because Jack is just watching, eyes drooping low with lust and he steps forward so that now all three of them were a sandwich with Paul in the middle.

“Do you really want this with _both_ of us?” Jack asked, concern coloring his tone.

Paul’s throat was dry and his jeans were just so very, very uncomfortable with his dick pushing against the zipper of his jeans. Never mind the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear to begin with. “Jack, yes. I want this so bad.”

Smiling, Jack gave Finn a wink and, like a well oiled machine, the two of them were in perfect synchronization. Jack sank down to his knees, looking up at Paul through his long, dark lashes as he began to undo Paul’s belt buckle. Finn, on the other hand, continued standing behind Paul, subconsciously giving weak thrusts to Paul’s hip in front of him while pulling Paul’s shirt up and over his head. In record time, a matter of seconds, the boys—twins had Paul completely undressed.

He was self-conscious if he were being honest. Standing next to Jack’s glory, then having that doubled, he was sort of growing a complex. But Jack was gazing at him like a starving man and that turned Paul on so fucking much it was crazy. He could feel Finn mouthing at his neck, his hands caressing Paul’s sides even though he didn’t like it; he felt the electric zing of Finn’s touch right down to his toes.

He wasn’t sure, but somehow they ended up back on the bed only this time Paul was lying flat on his back with his erect cock at Jack and Finn’s disposal. He distantly noticed that this bed was three times the size than when he was first on it, but he didn’t let that puzzle him. They were at a University for Magic for heaven’s sake.

The twins wasted no time as they engulfed Paul’s cock, licking his slit to tease the head. Jack tried to cover what Finn could not and, when they felt Paul’s body tensing up and his toes curling, they both pulled off in a move that had to be practiced.

“Why?” Paul whined. He was enjoying that, and he was so, so close to climax. They just wanted to tease and torture him. They weren’t going to let him get off—

“Fuck us?” They suggested in unison, eyes full of mischief.

Paul almost came right then and there but gripped the base of his cock to keep his orgasm at bay. “I don’t have any condoms,” he warned, feeling stupid for not always keeping one on hand.

Finn shrugs, “I’m okay with that, how about you, Jack?”

Jack cocks his head to the side. “Do you have any STI’s, Paul?”

Paul shakes his head. “I’m a virgin,” he murmurs, somewhat embarrassed.

“No worries,” Jack smiles.

 Finn smirks. “This is going to be fun.”

As one they move onto the bed, Jack to Paul’s left and Finn to his right. It started with a little kissing and then a little rubbing, but from the first touch of skin against bare skin, Paul was lost in an ocean of ecstasy. He couldn’t really tell where Jack began and Finn ended, they were so in-tune it was like he really was fucking one person.

There were moans and groans of pleasure as Jack murmured something under his breath, in Latin, and Paul’s cock was suddenly slick. He might be a virgin, but he knew exactly what to do now. All that remained was who to pick first. He chose Finn because he was the one that started all the sexual things and he seemed to be begging for it.

At his first thrust, both Jack _and_ Finn moaned. Paul paused, looking over both of them. Slowly, he pulled back until the tip of his cock was gently resting against Finn’s entrance. In a move none of them could’ve anticipated, he snapped his hips forward and re-entered Finn again. Like before, both Jack _and_ Finn moaned. Paul just had to know, “What was that?”

Breathless as he stroked himself, watching himself get fucked, Jack answered, “We’re the same person. I feel what he feels and vice versa.”

Slowly, Paul nodded. “So by me fucking him, you can feel it to?”

Jack nodded.

To test his theory, he gave another sharp snap of his hips, forcing Finn to open his legs wider and give Paul a smoother glide. All three of them moaned. “Jack,” Paul called out, holding out a hand.

Jack continued stroking himself but let Paul take his empty hand and got up as Paul demanded. He positioned himself so he was resting over Finn, but his cock was at Paul’s lips.

Paul made sure he had Jack’s attention before he lowered his mouth around the crown of Jack’s cock. At the pleased moan he received, Paul sucked Jack all the way down the base in one go, causing all three of them to moan again. From there on out, Paul deemed it the best orgy he’d ever had. But, considering the fact that it was his first, he figured anyone else, if anyone at all, would have a high bar to live up to.

Finn came first under the attention of Paul’s left hand, ass clenching tighter around Paul’s cock like velvet vice grip and the heat of his ass threatening to burn Paul alive.

It was so tight, so hot, so incredibly amazing that Paul had no choice but to give in to his orgasm, letting it take him high as the clouds while Jack still fucked his mouth and came a minute or so after both Finn and Paul. He seemed just a little bit cheeky about it, but neither Finn nor Paul brought any attention to it.

For the next... well he wasn’t sure how long it was. None of them were. They were all so high on a post orgasmic bliss. But they lay together, underneath the covers. Finn, Paul, Jack was how it went. They kept one another warm as the A/C, turned on high, blast away the smell of their passions.

After a while, though, Paul stirred before he could drift into sleep. Jack and Finn groaned and tried to drag Paul back into bed as he made his escape.

“Where are you going?” they both asked. They seemed pretty annoyed and demanded that Paul get back to bed.

And he would, he really would, had he not had his friends waiting for him for... he doesn’t even know how long now. They probably already left him. He could call, but he didn’t remember their numbers by heart and he’d let one of them borrow his cell phone. He forgot why, but now it seemed really stupid. “My friends are waiting for me, I have to go. I promise I’ll call though, okay?”

Finn glared, “You better.”

“Soon,” Jack added with a devilish smile on his face that made him resemble Finn.

“I promise,” Paul promised. He snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared on his body in a flash of light. Another snap of his fingers and they were Gain fresh. He smiled, blew both of his boys a kiss and headed out the door.

 ###

Down in the lobby where his friends were waiting, he obviously got bitched at.

“Where were you?”

“What took so long?”

“Are you okay?”

“Why didn’t you take your phone, asshole?!”

Paul simply smiled as nothing could bring him down. “I’m fine, guys. I just ran into someone from the party last night and we chatted. Sorry I took so long. It won’t happen again.” Paul smiled.

It wasn’t announced, but they all knew what that meant. Though it wasn’t verbalized, they all had a knowing smile but Paul didn’t give a fuck. After all, he got his—

“Fuck!” Paul cursed, stopping at the doors to exit the dormitories.

“What?” they all asked.

“I forgot my pen.”


End file.
